emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6965 (5th September 2014)
"Robbie and Megan are determined to find further evidence against Charity, with Robbie enlisting the help of Tracy; and Vanessa struggles with her feelings for Kirin when she sees him with another woman." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Charity hopes to get away with it as she continues to talk to Declan about Megan. Sam thinks he's been underpaid and goes to speak to Declan. Vanessa struggles with her feelings for Kirin, her head telling her one thing but her heart telling another. She tells Kirin they can't see each other anymore. Robbie and Megan are determined to find further proof against Charity, so Robbie enlists the help of Tracy. Declan checks Sam's pay and tells him he's been paid correctly. Leyla suggests a night out to Vanessa in an effort to help her move on. Robbie sets up a plan and asks Tracy to pretend she's going for an abortion. She agrees when he offers her money. Nicola likes how Rakesh takes pride in his appearance and wishes Jimmy did too. Sam discovers that he's maxed his credit card out and has no money. He considers a payday loan. Tracy refuses to help Robbie when she discovers he's trying to get info on Charity having an abortion. He wins her round by offering her more money. Chas warns Charity that Robbie knows about the abortion. Tracy warns Charity of Robbie's scheme and offers to help her out in exchange for five hundred pounds. Vanessa fights her jealousy when she sees Kirin with another woman. Nicola tells Jimmy that while she loves him, she doesn't actually fancy him and wants him to spruce himself up a bit. Jimmy insists that he's the man she married and he's not going to change. Tracy sets Robbie up and contacts Charity to call the police as Robbie breaks into the abortion clinic. The police arrive and arrest him. Cast Regular cast *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom, beer garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Mill Cottage - Sitting room, kitchen and front garden *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Brook Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Byron Thomas Women's Health Clinic - Exterior Notes *The police officer who arrests Robbie Lawson is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,240,000 viewers watched the 8.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 30.6% share. A further 143,000 watched the catchup broadcast on +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a 0.7% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes